


Gone

by Mikaelf77



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaelf77/pseuds/Mikaelf77





	Gone

She stands in the swirling vortex of sadness and lies, hoping one day to find the end of the madness, or at least to be free from the winds of anxiety and depression. It surrounds her, the black mass that has eclipsed the bright end of the tunnel for so long, keeping her in complete darkness. She can’t even remember what that brightness looks like any more, and she has a feeling that even if it were to come back she would be blinded by it. It has been so long that the deep blues that sometimes puncture the solid mass of her crippling emotions just look like more shades of black, having long ago lost the meaning of colour. She doesn’t know when she came to be here or how, but she is here now and if she wants to leave there is only one way out.  
She somehow pulls the strength from inside herself, pushing it forward and moving backwards as a consequence, deeper into the vortex, until her toes touch the black swirling mass and she is lost forever, not a memory of her remaining. She will not be missed. She was not loved, nobody really knew her.


End file.
